<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>full moon by Yuna_Starlines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703275">full moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines'>Yuna_Starlines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuz Yue, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just fluffiness, M/M, Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), This is pure fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, even if she's not dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I guess I just wanna know…” He crooked his neck, to completely stare at the moon, who was shining even more, “Is this okay with you, Yue?” </p>
<p>In which Zuko asks Yue's blessing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Yue &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>full moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm not really proud how this turns out but i really wanted to write a fic where Zuko talks with Yue about his relationship with Sokka. I think Yue is always watching over them, and she's okay and happy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko wasn’t confident, that wasn’t a surprise.</p>
<p>Sure, things were different now, and he was trying so hard his mistakes, as well as the Fire Nation’s and his family ones.</p>
<p>The thing is, things were <em>changing</em>, ten years have passed, and thing were changing for the better. Even Zuko realized <em>he</em> was changing, he wasn’t anymore that broody filled with rage thirteen-year-old kid, and he wasn’t by all means that awkward sixteen-year-old (<em>what are you talking about? You’re the definition of awkwardness</em> Toph would say, but he knew it wasn’t the same).</p>
<p>So, yes, things were different, but as Zuko carved the betrothal his hands he knew the only constant on his life, besides his Uncle’s love but that was different, was Sokka.</p>
<p>The man Zuko has fallen in love, the man who made Zuko happy, the only one who Zuko can see spending the rest of his life with.</p>
<p>So, Zuko gathered all his courage and, on their latest trip to the Southern Tribe asked Chief Hakoda’s his blessing.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strike>Zuko had never been more terrified in his entire life, and he fought his father, twice</strike>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>The man, of course, so sweet and filled with love for his children barked a laughter of joy and happiness, as he taught him the correct way to carve the necklace.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t it be easier if you asked him in the Fire Nation way?” Asked Aang, the day Zuko asked for Katara’s blessings (<em>because, yes, it’s been ages but Zuko couldn’t help to be slightly scared of Katara, but everyone was slightly scared of her.)</em></p>
<p>“I guess, but he deserves this…” Zuko replied.</p>
<p>The necklace was done a few months after their interactions, and it’s been a weight on Zuko’s robes. In theory, a lot of opportunities have risen, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to do it, he needed to talk to someone else.</p>
<p>There’s the reason why he was sitting next to the turtle duck pond with some tea, waiting for the night to fall completely, sipping quietly on his jasmine tea, absentmindedly throwing bread at the pond for the duckling to nib.</p>
<p>As soon as the night fell, he was left alone, or as alone as the Fire Lord could be, since he knew there were some guards near him, with enough space for him to have some privacy. Night fell, and with it, a soft breeze, and in a few minutes, the full moon.</p>
<p>Just who he needed to talk.</p>
<p>He put his cup down, clearing his throat looking for the correct way to star this:</p>
<p>“Huh, good night Yue, Zuko here.” He winced at that, falling once again in that dialogue, “I mean, in hindsight you probably should know who I am, right? We never officially met, but y’know… If you watch over us as they say you do, then probably you know that…” His voice got lower, as a whisper, “…I’m planning to propose…”</p>
<p>“I hope he says yes… I don’t know what I would do if he says no…” He looked into the sky, it was a clear night, the moon reflected on the pond and the sound of night animals could be heard, “It’s just…”</p>
<p>“Yue, you loved him first. He still loves you very much… he doesn’t say it, but I can see it. I notice the way his eyes shine when he looks over you, and how he gets excited when he talks about the Northern Tribe. You should see how happy he is now that both tribes are reuniting…”</p>
<p>He wondered how crazy he looked, talking to the moon the way he was, but he didn’t care, “I guess, what I am trying to say is… Would you be okay with it?” The breeze suddenly hot colder, and he marveled if it was Yue or just a coincidence, “I mean, with us being husbands. I’ve already asked Katara’s and Chief’s Hakoda blessings, and even had a small talk with Suki, but…”</p>
<p>“I guess I just wanna know…” He crooked his neck, to completely stare at the moon, who was shining even more, “Is this okay with you, Yue?”</p>
<p>He waited a few minutes, knowing an answer from the spirits wasn’t that face forward, but he still waited.</p>
<p>He left a candle lit, with a cup of tea and some Water Tribe biscuits Katara brought the last time she came.</p>
<p>He left the pond, and felt a relief on his shoulders, not knowing of what, but maybe it was a good sign.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Yue smiled, staring at the man who made Sokka so happy, and send in her own way, some light towards their shared chamber.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sokka said yes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They married in the nightfall, smiling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was full moon, and if someone asked, she was smiling.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!!</p>
<p>follow me at @yuna-dan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>